Vitamin Sea?
by esdegan
Summary: Jongin mengajak Sehun untuk tinggal bersama. [Kaihun/bxb/exo] judul tidak ada kaitannya dengan isi ceritaxD


 _unedit._

* * *

Niatnya sih tidur sambil bermalasan di hari minggu tapi apa daya, kekasihnya memaksanya untuk menemani olahraga, padahalkan dia benci olahraga. Ah sial. Tidak bisakah Sehun mengajak Chanyeol atau Yixing? Oh satu lagi, belakangan ini Sehun sering bersikap ketus kepadanya, yaaa walau setiap harinya Sehun selalu datar kepada semua orang. Tapi Jongin, dia jadi risih sendiri.

"JONGIN!"

Baru diomongkan langsung muncul, sungguh panjang umur sekali dirimu, Hun.

"Ya." jawab Jongin singkat, rada tidak rela walaupun dia juga senang bisa berduaan bersama Sehun.

"Silahkan masuk, Tuan Putri. Pintunya tidak dikunci."

Dan pintu dibuka secara brutal, tertutup secara brutal juga.

Sehun duduk, moodnya tampak buruk, dan Jongin berencana agar tidak menambah mood buruk kekasihnya. Jongin pandangi Sehun. Eh—Sehun melamun? Pandangannya kosong, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, dan terkadang mengerjapkan mata terlalu cepat. "Kalau ada sesuatu ceritakan saja," dan perkataan Jongin membubarkan lamunan Sehun.

Sehun menatap datar Jongin, tatapannya seakan laser yang siap memotong apa saja yang ditatapnya dan Jongin, dia khilaf karena membubarkan lamunan Sehun lebih baik melihat Sehun yang melamun daripada menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam tapi datar ini. "Okay, aku tidak akan ikut campur, tapi sebaiknya kau ceritakan padaku daripada kau tanggung sendiri. Bukannya gunanya pasangan adalah seperti itu?"

"Seperti apa?" dan Jongin bersumpah, dia baru kali ini mendengar suara Sehun yang serak. Selama 11 bulan mereka pacaran, Sehun sama sekali tidak—belum pernah terserang flu. Apakah Sehun sekarang sedang flu?

"Kau sakit?" Sehun menggeleng pelan, hidungnya merah, dan kantung mata yang lebar itu… ah, Jongin jadi tidak tega.

"Kalau sakit tidak usah olahraga, setelah kau baikan baru, kita olahraga sepuasnya." Jongin menempelkan telapak tangan di dahi Sehun, oh, panasnya. Jadi benar, Sehun sakit?

"Jongin, aku mendatangimu karena di rumah tidak ada orang, bukannya mau berolahraga." Jongin yang tadinya duduk di atas karpet ditarik Sehun untuk duduk disampingnya, lalu dia meletakkan kepalanya di bahu sang kekasih.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sakit."

"Tapi sekarang aku demam."

Jongin memposisikan dirinya menjadi tidur terlentang di atas sofa dan kepala Sehun kini berada di atas dadanya. Sehun dapat mendengar bagaimana jantung kekasihnya ini berdetak teratur, sesuai ritme, dan itu membuatnya sedikit tenang. Semoga sepulang dari sini ia bisa langsung sembuh dan kuliah seperti kemarin-kemarin.

"Need vitamin sea?" nadanya lirih, tapi dia bisa merasakan anggukan dari Sehun. "Tapi kau demam," lanjutnya, masih lirih dan Sehun mendanga lalu mencium dagu kekasihnya.

"Aku hanya demam, tidak usah di ambil serius. Lagi pula kita hanya keluar sebentar'kan?" Jongin mengangguk. Jarak pantai dengan rumahnya hanya 10 kilometer, jadi mereka mungkin hanya membutuhkan waktu 45 menit.

"Okay!"

"Yuhu!"

"Pakai jaket." Jongin menunjuk jaket yang bergantung di atas lemari, tidak berniat memakaikan, karena Sehun tidak suka sikap-sikap manis yang selalu di coba Jongin. Menurutnya, Jongin malah terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih menjijikan daripada sebelumnya.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, Sehun malah mematung, mengandalkan matanya untuk mempengaruhi Jongin dan sepertinya tindakan konyol itu berhasil. Jongin mendengus lalu memakaikan jaketnya kepada tubuh Sehun yang kurus. Mengambil kunci mobil dan bergerak menggandeng tangan Sehun.

* * *

Pantai ini sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua dengan satu mobil. Jongin menyenderkan punggungnya pada pintu mobil, memerhatikan Sehun yang mulai kekanakan. Dia tersenyum tipis saat tiba-tiba Sehun menariknya untuk ikut bermain. Mereka sudah 25 tahun, tidakkah terlalu kekanak-kanakan?

"Jadi ini yang kau maksud vitamin sea?" Sehun tersenyum bahagia, Jongin mengangguk. "Terimakasih ya," ucapnya lagi, sambil berlari menjauh dari kejaran Jongin.

Sepertinya Jongin lupa kalau Sehun sedang demam. Karena Sehun lebih mirip orang yang sehat walafiat sekarang.

Lelah berlari-lari, mereka duduk di tepi pantai dekat mobil. Jari-jari mereka saling menyatu melengkapi ruang kosong. Sehun bukan orang yang manja seperti ini, mungkin efek demamnya, atau ada hal lain? Entahlah, tapi Jongin menyukai sisi manja Sehun yang lebih mirip perempuan. "Cepat sembuh, sayang." disusul kecupan hangat dipipi Sehun yang hangat.

"Ya," Sehun menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin, "Aku menyayangimu, kau tahu?" Angin laut menerpa wajahnya, rambutnya berterbangan menutupi dahi, ombak laut terlihat tenang, hatinya juga tenang. Bukankah momen seperti ini terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan? Sehun tersenyum dalam diam.

"Tidak mencintaiku?"

"Ya." Sehun mengangguk manis.

"Ayo pulang? Dingin." seakan diberi lampu hijau, Jongin memeluk Sehun, menghangatkan laki-laki jakung itu dalam pelukan hangatnya. Dia sebenarnya mau berlama-lama di pantai ini, tapi mengingat Sehun yang sedang tidak enak badan mungkin ia bisa ke sini lagi lain waktu.

Selama perjalanan pulang mereka didominasi oleh keheningan, hanya suara radio mobil yang menyala dan sedikit meramaikan suasana. Jongin tidak ingin memulai interaksi, begitupun Sehun yang nampak menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya walau Jongin sudah memperingati untuk menutup jendela. Sehun tetaplah Sehun, keras kepala.

Sejujurnya, mereka bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih karena Kyungsoo yang menjodohkan Jongin dengan orang-orang aneh. Hingga giliran Sehun orang-orang aneh yang dijodohkan Jongin. Awal pertemuan mereka sangat kaku, Sehun berbicara hanya ketika ditanya, dia juga memasang wajah datar menjurus ke malas, seperti di paksa. Jadi Sehun terpaksa menemui Jongin?

"Siapa namamu?" Ada jeda cukup lama sehingga Sehun menjawab dengan suara kecilnya, "Oh Sehun."

"Nice." Baguslah bagi Jongin, ternya Oh Sehun ini tidak bisu.

Pertemuan kedua mereka di swalayan dengan Jongin yang memilih perabotan rumah dan kebetulan bertemu Sehun di rak makanan. Ia mencoba mendekati Sehun yang tampak bingung memandangi beberapa kaleng sarden yang ada.

"Hai, Sehun." Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum tipis, ia langsung memasukkan beberapa kaleng sarden yang tadi ia bingungkan, lalu mendorong trolinya menuju rak susu yang diikuti Jongin di belakang.

"Aku sedang merovasi apartemenku, ibuku menyuruh membeli beberapa prabotan rumah." Jongin gugup, tapi dia tetap melanjutkan. "Maukah kau membantuku memilih prabotan?" pertanyaan konyol itu ditanggapi dengan satu alis yang terangkat dan senyum geli di wajah Oh Sehun. Jongin pikir Sehun menyebalkan dan hanya memiliki satu ekspresi yang menyebalkan. Tapi hey! Sekarang Sehun tersenyum geli, bukan tersenyum tipis setipis daun.

Sehun menyetujui, mereka berjalan menuju ke rak prabotan.

Disinilah Jongin mulai merasa tertarik, Sehun banyak bicara saat itu, memilih prabotan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu diperlukan tetapi tetap Jongin beli, tersenyum saat menanyai pendapat Jongin selaku pembeli. Sehun benar-benar manis saat itu dan Jongin sadar tidak sadar mengucapkan, "Apa malam ini kau kosong?"

"M—maksudku, apakah kau ada waktu malam ini? Mungkin kita bisa makan malam di salah satu restoran pamanku." Saat itu Jongin tersenyum, dia gugup tapi berhasil menguasai. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang terlihat kalem-kalem tenang dan mengangguk enteng.

Malam itu Kyungsoo panik karena terlalu bahagia, akhirnya temannya, Jongin, memiliki kekasih.

Semuanya bertahan sampai 11 bulan ini, dan Jongin berharap agar hubungannya dengan Sehun bisa lebih lama.

"Sehun,"

Yang disebutkan menoleh ke sumber suara, leguhan lucu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ayo beli prabotan?"

"Untuk apa? Kau beli apartemen baru lagi? Sebanyak itukah uangmu, Kim?" Sehun berdecih, menatap Jongin tak percaya lalu kembali menatap hamparan pasir pantai yang mereka lewati.

"Aku berencana mengajakmu tinggal bersama." Itu pengakuan.

Sehun tercengang. Jongin serius?

End~~

* * *

Wohooo:v thanks for read babe, aku ga tau tiba-tiba pengen bikin fluff gini. Jijik ya?:'v silahkan lempari saya botol botol bekas, siapa tau bisa kujual ke tukang xD

Maafkan endingnya ga pas, jwelek, bahasa acakadul, tanda baca, atau hurup hurup yang typo. Sekali lagi, terimakasih sudah bacaaaaaa, tinggal riviw sih... Semoga kamoe mau berkenan meluangkan waktu hanya untuk mengetik beberapa kata untuk meriviw ff ini:D


End file.
